Kuroshitsuji, Black Butler, Healing Sick Wounds
by TrueDemonOfTheNight
Summary: Ciel is sick. It seems to be just the flu, but it gets worse. His asthma is getting horrid, and he keeps having nightmares. Is someone else behind it? Did someone poison him? Read to find out! No pairings, a plan 'ol Black Butler Ciel sick fanfic. Better then it looks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I happen to not own _Kuroshitsuji, Black Butler_**

 **I know that this will make you want to flame, be rude, and more of a critic, I ask that you please respect me, and do not flame, or tell me what I have done wrong. As I realize that I probably need someone to tell me what I have done wrong, I do not want it to be from any other's then someone I trust on here, or someone I know personally in _my own reality._**

 **So I will ask politely that you will do me a very kind favor and be gentle and considerate. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story! .)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

.

.

.

.

That one day, when the earl of Phantomhive awoke, and knew something was terribly off.

His throat felt as if someone had forcefully shoved wood down it, as well as dumped hot coals in. His stomach was awfully horrid feeling, almost as if all three of his hyper active servants were racing around, finding trouble. His body felt achey, and cold, and his head pounded like someone was hitting a metal pole against a wall.

Ciel almost fell off his bed, if it weren't for his trusty demon butler.

"Now, now Young Master, it is not healthy to slip out of bed and onto the floor in the morning." Came the soothing voice of one Sebastian Michaelis.

Said man smiled calmly at Ciel. The boy blinked his eyes shut for a moment, and tried his best to push off of Sebastian, and back onto his own bed.

Sebastian cleared his voice, and stood up. "I have prepared some tea for you Master."

Ciel nodded, not daring to speak, just in case his voice was hoarse, and could give tell-tale signs to his butler that he was in fact ill.

"Would you like some assistance in getting dressed?" Sebastian wondered.

"Mm." Ciel agreed.

Sebastian frowned.

 _'Oh wonderful, I suppose that he would already know. Still. I can be sure to make it clear I am fine. Play along, and be strong, Ciel_. _'_ Ciel thought to himself.

Once Ciel was clothed, he sat on his bed for a moment, waiting for Sebastian's return back to the room with the tea he had brewed. Before the large door opened, Ciel breathed in some air, and then exhaled.

His asthma must be acting up, for Ciel found it difficult to breathe.

Once Ciel had sipped his tea, he found himself slightly more relaxed then before, for the hot tea soothed his scratchy throat.

 _'Maybe it was just a very small morning bug..._ ' Ciel thought hopefully.

Sebastian had left Ciel for a little while, so Ciel could do his work in peace in quiet. But when you are the master of three, May-Rin, Bard, and Finny, you don't get to enjoy peace in quiet. In fact, what even _is_ " _peace-in-quiet_ '?

BANG!

CRASH!

Ciel looked up from his papers, and stared at the dark wooden door. Slowly, he rose up, and took sluggish steps towards the door, his hand reaching for the door nob when suddenly...

"Ah!" Ciel took a frightened step backwards as the back of one of his servants fell onto him.

Ciel grunted when he hit the ground, and rubbed his head, groaning from the sudden burst of pain.

"We'er so surrey sir!" A frantic voice exclaimed.

"We didn't mean it no we didn't!"

"'Ow are you feeling, I din't mean ta!"

Ciel downed his brows as the three started exclaiming loudly how sorry they were.

"Stop being contemptuous!" Ciel growled.

The three straightened immediately.

"Surry young master!"

Ciel rubbed his temples, as Finny helped him stand up. Unfortunately, Ciel accidentally stumbled, and gripped the door post.

"Master!" Finny said, looking around to see if he could help Ciel.

"I'm fine, Finny. Please..." Ciel took in air, and breathed out.

"Is your asthma bothering you sir?"

Ciel frowned. _Asthma_. He had thought of it earlier, but now it was probably certain that it _was_ his asthma.

Ciel cleared his throat, standing up tall, and showing his stubbornness. "No it is not, Finny. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to tend to, so enough messing around and go do your jobs."

Ciel noticed his voice crack a few times, and his voice was very scratchy and hoarse.

The three stared at him. Then Baldroy and Finny grabbed his arms, and and Mey-Rin ran after them.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ciel struggled against his servants grips. "What are you doing!? Leave me alone!"

"Surry Young Master!" Baldroy chuckled. "We've gotta talk ta Sebastian!"

"Why with me!? Get off of me!" Ciel demanded.

Finally, the servants stopped, and grinned down at Ciel, letting him go. Ciel dusted off his uniform, and shot glares at all three of them. "I swear, if you _ever_ do that again, I will throw you in the cellar. Clear?"

The three nodded.

"What is going on here?" A dark voice wondered.

Ciel glanced up. "Sebastian, these three are being imbeciles."

"Oh? How so?"

" _How so_? Do I even need to explain?" Ciel barked.

Sebastian nodded understandingly. "Well-"

"No, wait Sebastian!" Finny raised his hands in defense.

"Yes, please! We have a good reason, yes we do!" Mey-rin agreed.

"Master's voice _cracked_!" Baldroy said excitedly.

' _That is what this is all about? They think it's some stupid hormonal issue?!_ ' Ciel thought angrily.

"Is that so?" Sebastian sighed.

Ciel glared at them. "You are all idiots...I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Ciel bit his tongue, and turned on his heels, storming away.

"Master seems a little short tempered today, yes he does."

"Indeed." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

..

Ciel leaned his back against a wall.

"Why did I do that...?" Ciel breathed, and slipped to the ground.

"Master Ciel?"

Ciel glanced up, and was surprised to see Tanaka.

"Tanaka?"

"Yes master...are you ill?" He inquired.

"W-why would you think that?"

"Well, your cheeks are flushed, and you are sweating, and you look as if you have run around the manor thirty times."

"Well, I'm not." Ciel said stubbornly, forcing himself off the ground, and crossing his arms, planting a look of defiance.

Tanaka smiled a little. "You may think you are fine. I will not push it further. But when you need other's, your friends I mean, to help you in any ways, you must know that they are here. And that they all do love you. So I am going to advise you, that you mustn't push them away, but instead, embrace them, and let them comfort you, and tend to your health."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Ciel, you look very tired. Perhaps you should rest. Or is that not it? Is it the pressure of holding back secretes? Or of holding back truth. Is it because you are trying so hard to convince yourself that you are fine, when in fact everyone around you can tell otherwise. It is not my place to pry any longer my lord. But the choice is yours." Tanaka sighed, and suddenly he wasn't himself anymore. "Ho, ho, ho..."

Ciel dropped his shoulders. "Well, my choice is still the same at the moment, Tanaka."

The young boy yawned and walked around the house, feeling as if he wanted to energize himself, to get away from the bad feeling in his gut, and the problem of being sick.

A couple of hours later, Sebastian found Ciel, and smiled at him. "It is time for Lunch."

Ciel miserably followed Sebastian. All his servants were waiting for him, just standing there.

"What is it?" Ciel wondered dully, sitting in his chair at the head of the table.

"We are all wondering..." Finny said gingerly.

"Are you fairing well?" Sebastian finished.

"Why would you think I'm not?" Ciel asked, waiting for Sebastian to serve him food.

"Well..." Baldroy started. "There in't many o' reasons..."

Suddenly, the three started stating facts about why "Young Master isn't well".

"We want to know master!" Finny prodded.

"Yes we do!"

"Yeah! We are servants in this house too! At least tell Sebastian!"

"Why?"

"You've known him for three years! You've known us for three years! We can help you!"

Ciel blinked. "Three...years..."

Is his past really bothering him again?

' _Why does it keep coming back to_ _haunt me_!?' Ciel thought.

And suddenly he couldn't breathe. Memories flashed before his eyes. Of his parents. Of their deaths. Of his capture. Of his torture.

Ciel's uncovered eye got giant, and he made a sound in the back of his throat, before standing up quickly.

He stumbled over to Sebastian, and gripped his arm.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel finally lifted his hands to his throat, and fell to the floor, trying desperately to breath in. Trying to breathe. Trying to live.

But he wasn't doing a very good job...

* * *

 **Hello again! Please leave a kind review! And I will update again soon! :D**

 **-Roxkey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. D': I am sad**

 **Enjoy guys! Remember to be nice! These are my rules, please abide by them, and be polite! :D .**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ciel took in pained breathes, as Sebastian tried to figure out what was wrong, and the other servants crowding around him.

Ciel grabbed the front of Sebastian's coat, and grunted.

"What is wrong?" Sebastian tried to cover up the strange worry in his voice.

"C...c..." Ciel took a deep breath of air. "...C-c-can't b...b-breathe...h-hur...ts..."

Ciel suddenly and unexpectedly collapsed, his breathing fast, as if he were trying to suck up all sorts of winds. His cheeks were flushed, and his face contorted in pain, as the young earl of Phatomhive fell into his black-clad butler's arms.

"What can we do?" Mey-rin exclaimed, waving her hands around franticly. "He's just passed out!"

"Baldroy, I need you to go and fetch a cold bowl of water from the kitchen, and do hurry." Sebastian ordered.

"'Aye sir!" Baldroy ran off to do his job.

"Mey-rin, prepare sheets, and clothes for the young master, and also, find a doctor! And get him immediately!"

"Right!"

"Tanaka...keep being yourself!"

"Ho...ho...ho..."

"Wat can I do, sir?" Finny asked.

"I need you to clear the way for me, and assist me as I tell you." Sebastian suggested.

Finny raised his hand to his head, and saluted.

Sebastian gently picked Ciel up, and Finny opened the door for him, and rushed after him.

Once inside Ciel's room, Sebastian removed Ciel's jacket, and boots, and lay him on the bed. It looked as if his asthma condition was worsening. They needed a doctor.

At the Noah's Ark Circus, Sebastian had reminded himself to look into asthma anesthetics. Of course, he didn't because of some reason, and now he had no idea what to do except for do what he would do if Ciel were just regularly sick.

"I'm back with tha water!" Baldroy ran into the room, holding the water bowl.

Sebastian took it, and dipped a towel in it, and lay it on Ciels' forehead, as he groaned in pain, even though he was unconscious.

Mey-rin had placed the sheets and extra clothes on Ciel's nightstand, and quickly summoned a doctor. Once he came, and inspected Ciel, and forced everyone out of the room.

Sebastian refused to leave, so the doctor sighed and allowed him to stay, but everyone else was forced to leave.

There was tension in the air, as they waited...and waited, staring at the empty doorway to the main hall, waiting for Sebastian and the Doctor to come down and assure them that Ciel, their master, was fine.

All of them knew it wasn't just the common flu, or cold. It was obviously something more.

"I do hope dat the young master is akay..." Mey-rin murmured.

Baldroy and Finny nodded in silent agreement.

They sat there in silence for another thirty minutes, before they heard light footsteps, and heavy footsteps, and they looked up to the hall to see Sebastian exchanging words with the doctor.

"I want you to give me a call straight away if his condition gets worse. Understood? I understand it isn't my place to give orders, but I support the Fantum business fully, and it would be a shame if the Head of Phatomhive were to die."

 _Die_?

Sebastian nodded. "Will do."

"How's young master!?" The three servants wondered, racing into the room.

"It would seem it's an asthma attack, a very bad one. _But_ it seemed also it was a different kind of sickness that I am not familiar too."

"Could it be possible that Young Master is in fact having an asthma attack, but something triggered it and made it worse?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, that could possibly be the case."

Soon, the Doctor left, and gave instructions for Sebastian to take special care of him.

Meanwhile, Ciel was curled up in a ball, breathing deeply in and out, feeling slight panic in his chest at having to take such deep breaths. Eventually, the young earl fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up the next day, in mid afternoon. He felt as if the world was spinning, as he lay still on his bed, indulging the warmth and comfort of his blankets.

 _Hazy_. That was all that Ciel could rememeber from the previous day, perhaps his memories of the earlier day would return to him.

"Young master," sighed a gentle voice. "what shall I do with you?"

Ciel blinked, not comprehending who exactly said that until he saw his demon-butler standing by his bed, one hand behind his back, and the other at his side.

"Seb...astian?" Ciel stammered.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Ciel swallowed hard, finding it difficult to take an easy breath. Slowly, Ciel pulled himself up.

"Now, I do not believe it is such a good idea for you to be getting up so soon." Sebastian declared.

"And...why not?" Ciel coughed.

"Do listen to yourself, my lord." Sebastian advised.

Ciel did, in fact, take a moment to exaiman his breathing patterns. "What...is wrong...?"

"It is suggested that you had an asthma attack."

"An asthma attack..."

"Indeed."

"What...caused it?" Queryed Ciel.

"That fact remains unknown," Sebastian sighed sadly. "but we will soon find out the cause, and put an end to it of course."

Ciel nodded, not finding the breath to speak much longer.

* * *

After a few hours, Ciel decided to venture out of his quarters, and journy downstairs, with Sebastian at his side.

"Oh! Dear me! Dear me!" Came a loud, obnoxious voice. "Oh young master! We were so worried!"

"Ah..." Ciel took a moment to cough. "Mey-Rin."

Mey-Rin smiled ear-to-ear hearing her name from the young master. Finny and Baldroy scurried up behind Mey-Rin, both of them smiling.

"Do...not give me those...faces. They are completly...vexing..."

"Oh my lord! But they're so hard not ta make! We're al' so excited!" Finny exclaimed.

Ciel sighed irritatibly. "I see..."

Ciel blinked hard for a moment, the world turning around him.

"My lord, are you feeling all right?" Sebastian inquired.

"Quite...fine." Replied Ciel.

"Very well then, I believe we should inform Mistress Elizabeth about your current state." Sebastian decided.

"Oh...please no." Ciel groaned just thinking about his hyper cousin.

"Oh? Do you have reasons why she mustn't come?"

"Too many...to list." Ciel finished.

Sebastian gave up that idea, eventually, and prepared food for Ciel. While the earl of Phantomhive was slowly chowing on his food, Sebastian kept a close eye on him, the other three servants staying in the big dinning room as well.

Meanwhile, Ciel savored his food, not exactly having the appitite for it. It was completly irksome that he was being fussed over, despite being worried about every day, 24-7, this was a different kind of worry, and it gave Ciel apprehension as well.

He absolutly dreaded being sick, despised his astma _and_ allergy to cats, seeing as how both made him increasingly ill. Being infirmed was most certianly ailing, no one could possibly enjoy it, having the perception of the terrible feeling.

Ciel knew that he was having asthma problems and sick at the same time, he knew something was distantly off about his current state of physical being, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly.

Suddenly, a goring image appeared in his mind. It was blood, and a knife raised above him, as a man in a mask was about to stab it in, Ceil returned to reality, letting out a slight gasp.

A frown appeared on Sebastian's face as he watched his young master.

Another image appeared in front of Ciel...the fire, his mansion burning. The disorented bodies of his parents and dog. This time, Ciel let out a marginally bigger gasp, and dropped his fork.

This only deepened Sebastian's scowl, as he approched his young master.

"Young master?"

Ciel didn't hear him though. He didn't hear anything except silence and a ringing in his ears. That changed when he heard the screams of... _himself_. He felt the pain of being humiliated, and abused. _Tortured_. He remembered the hating thoughts running through his mind, the pained feeling, the things he encountered.

He remembered all the "supernatural" things he lived through, and the times when he felt like all hope was lost.

 _Blood_. He remembered blood.

The sickning aura of copper smelling blood engulfed his smelling senses, and the metallic taste filled his mouth. Ciel felt burning pain behind his eyepatch, he felt as if his eye was being gouged out.

The pain only increased. He felt stabbing pain in his gut, and his ears heard loud drumming.

" _Young master_!"

All the noises, all the pain, stopped. Right that instant.

Ciel blinked twice, and downed his brows at the worried face of his butler. Could demons look that worried?

"Are you well?"

"I'm...fine."

Fine. Ciel could sprout that lie for milinia, but it would never be true.

He knew something, he was definantly, _not_ fine.

* * *

 **I am soo sorry for not updating sooner! D:**

 **I've been busy...**

 **I know it's short, but I'm glad I updated! :D  
I will do my best to update again soon, but I don't know when it will be, seeing as how Christmas is coming up soon, and I need to finish with my moving stuff dammit! xD**

 **Alright! Please leave a KIND reivew! :D**

 **Thanks!**

 **-roxkey-San-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have bad news :(**

 **I am discontinuing this story D: I've been getting into different animes, so I haven't been updating :(**

 **I have another black Butler story on my Wattpad, go to my profile on Wattpad : TrueDemonOfTheNight**

 **The story is Vampire Hellion**

 **:D**

 **Sorry again!**


End file.
